


校園系列

by abc761012



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: F/M, M/M, 現代架空
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc761012/pseuds/abc761012
Summary: 現代架空，多配對，主佐鳴、卡伊，有自創角色，鳴人、伊魯卡性轉有
Relationships: 佐鳴 - Relationship, 卡伊, 帶凜, 帶琳





	1. 序之章一人物介紹

猿飛蒜山：木葉校園的理事長。

遙月：理事長夫人，醫術高超的醫生。

猿飛雷：理事長的兒子，生物科的教授。

木葉丸：雷的兒子，小學部的學生。

猿飛舞子：雷的女兒，木葉丸的姐姐，喜歡音樂。

自來也：色情小說家，國文教授。

綱手：醫療室的主任，是個很可怕的暴力女，跟自來也是夫妻。

靜音：自來也和綱手的女兒，醫療室的助手之一。

夜夙：自來也和綱手所收養的孩子。

繩樹：綱手的弟弟，數學科的教授。

雪燕：中學部的學生，很喜歡數學。

大蛇丸：物理化學科教授。

猿飛奈：大蛇丸的妻子，多由也、紅豆、兜、彩玉的母親，制藥科的教授，理事長的女兒。

多由也：制藥學的助手之一，個性像男孩子。

御手洗紅豆：物理化學科的助手之一，個性像男孩子。

藥師兜：醫療室的助手之一。

彩玉：物理化學科的助手之一。

猿飛雲：理事長的女兒，鳴人的母親，護理課的導師。

波風水門：鳴人的父親，考古系的教授。

漩渦幻：IQ210的天才，擅長物理化學科目，只要有關數字部份的東西都很喜歡。

漩渦雪子：跟哥哥一樣是IQ210的天才，是個音樂天才，在木葉校園中有天才音樂魔女之稱。

漩渦千葉：運動天才，所有運動樣樣行。

漩渦鳴人：承繼兩位姐姐的優點，音樂和運動的天才。

旗木佐久茂：卡卡西和心扉的父親，音樂系的教授。

旗木蓮星：佐久茂續絃的妻子，醫術高超的醫生，帶土和安忍的母親。

旗木卡卡西：鳴人班級的導師，吊兒啷噹，上課總是遲到，喜歡去騷擾伊魯卡。

海野伊魯卡：家政科的教授，卡卡西心愛的人。

旗木心扉：佐久茂和蓮星的女兒，卡卡西的妹妹，中學部的學生，也是音樂天才。

宇智波帶土：寧次班級的導師，為人和善，但是上課也很愛遲到。

宇智波安忍：帶土的妹妹，也是音樂天才，與繼父的關係很好。

凜：護理科的助手，帶土的妻子。

宇智波鼬：宇智波集團的大公子，喜歡雪子。

宇智波佐助：宇智波集團的二公子，喜歡鳴人。

宇智波羽音：宇智波集團的分支，父母雙亡，鼬和佐助的父母收養，為宇智波集團的小姐。

宇智波祥：宇智波集團的分支，幻的好友。

宇智波宸：宇智波集團的分支，喜歡心扉。

宇智波羽欣：宇智波集團的分支，雪子的好友之一，音樂系的學生。

宇智波止水：宇智波集團的分支，鼬的好友之一，是富嶽的左右手。

宇智波泉：止水的妻子，鼬的好友之一。

祭：鳴人的好友之一，喜歡畫畫。

皓：祭的哥哥，雪子的好友之一，喜歡畫畫。

春野櫻：鳴人的好友之一，喜歡佐助。

山中井也：鳴人的好友之一，喜歡佐助。

奈良鹿丸：鳴人的好友之一。

日向寧次：高中部的學生。

日向銀心：寧次的姐姐，雪子的好友之一，音樂系的學生。

日向雛田：鳴人的好友之一，是音樂系的學生。

日向凌子：物理化學系的學生。

李洛克：高中部的學生。

秋道丁次：鳴人的好友之一。

油女志乃：雛田的好友，喜歡生物科。 

天天：高中部的學生。

犬塚牙：雛田的好友，喜歡生物科。

犬塚花：牙的姐姐，生物科的學生。

狄野渚：志乃的女朋友，喜歡生物科。

狄野鴆：小渚的哥哥，生物科的學生。

霜華：生物科的學生。

佳佳、慧慧：雙胞胎姐妹，大學部的學生。

阿凱：體育系的教授。

晴：體育系的教授。

猿飛阿斯瑪：電腦學的教授，跟理事長的兒子。

夕日紅：美工科的教授。

蘭：中學部的學生。

夢：大學部的教授。

空：中學部的學生。

小藍、小緒：雙胞胎姐妹，大學部的學生。

森乃伊比喜：歷史系的導師。

森乃伊馱天：森乃伊比喜的弟弟，中學部的學生。

小緣：歷史系老師，喜歡伊比喜。

砂爆手鞠：喜歡幻，歷史系的學生。

砂爆勘九郎：喜歡千葉，傀儡社團的的學生。

砂爆我愛羅：喜歡小櫻，歷史系的學生。

蠍：傀儡社團的教授，喜歡羽欣。

地達羅：美工學成的導師，喜歡銀心。

再不斬：地理系教授，喜歡白。

白：家政科的學生，喜歡再不斬。

不知火玄馬：大學部的教授。

小鐵：地理系的學生。

出雲：地理系的學生。

薩克鐙：中學部的學生。

金．土：中學部的學生。

托斯帖：中學部的學生。

月光疾風：大學部的教授。

夕顏：大學部的教授。

左近：大學部的學生。

右近：大學部的學生。

鬼童丸：大學部的學生。

水木：大學部的教授。

次郎坊：大學部的學生。


	2. 序之章二 學園和集團的介紹

所謂五大集團是指：宇智波集團、波風集團、砂瀑集團、音隱集團、木葉集團。

音隱集團是從木葉集團中分支出來的，總裁大蛇丸本是猿飛的學生，猿飛知道大蛇丸有這樣的能力，所以資助他拓展企業並且把二女兒奈嫁給他。

木葉集團是五大集團中歷史最優久的集團，創始人是兩位兄弟，聽說也是猿飛的老師，他們正是木葉學園的創始人，五大集團的總裁都有在這裡讀過書，猿飛受到第一代總裁的賞識，因此接任第三代總裁並且把收養的女兒遙月嫁給他。

波風集團現任的總裁波風水門是自來也得意的學生，是木葉集團創始人的旁系孫子，創立波風集團的創始人是綱手和繩樹的父親，創立這集團的時候就決定讓水門接管，因此集團掛上水門的姓氏，然後交代綱手和繩樹好好輔佐斷，因此波風集團和木葉集團一直都維持著良好的互動，波風集團是木葉集團的分支。

鳴人他們家的小孩的姓氏和父母還有母親的姓氏不一樣的關係，是因為他們家的小孩都是遵從祖母那裏的姓氏，祖父是孤兒的關係才會這樣，只是父親出生的時候祖父就已經過世，祖母不得已才把父親水門的姓氏掛上祖父的姓氏，後來水門長大結婚後遵照母親的遺願，讓自己的小孩都是姓漩渦。

綱手和繩樹是木葉集團創始人第一代總裁的孫子，水門是他們的遠房親戚，自幼喪親，被第一代總裁的兒子所收養，從小被精心栽培成繼承人，綱手和繩樹特別疼愛這位可愛的弟弟。

遙月和蓮星本是親姐妹，但是被木葉集團的創始人兄弟所收養，第一代收養遙月，第二代收養蓮星（姊姊），後各自嫁給自己喜歡的人，偶爾會幫忙處理木葉集團的事情，不過平常不插手那些事情，只有需要的時候才會插手，但蓮星後因病過世只剩下遙月偶爾會處理集團的事情。

在木葉學園中學生是跳級上課，這種情形在木葉學園中是非常的司空見慣，因為木葉學園是培養有才華的學生，讓大家可以專心培養自己的才華，一方面又可以兼顧到課業，有些學生的才華可以當教授。

自然而然就會有人聘請他來教導那方面的一切，而且木葉學園是個完全不問家世背景的學校，只要你有才華就能上這所學園，這所學園不僅僅是培養才華而已，連畢業後的工作也會安排好，這種完善的制度讓所有人趨之若鶩，也是讓所有人稱羨。

木葉學園當中有多封神榜人物，例如漩渦鳴人、宇智波佐助、奈良鹿丸、日向寧次等人，甚至有許多天才，例如：鳴人的大哥大姐，漩渦幻、漩渦雪子，佐助的哥哥，宇智波鼬等人。


	3. 章一 什麼？宇智波集團要和波風集團聯姻？1

猿飛雲和宇智波美琴本來就是好朋友，因此兩家人的互動總是那樣的好，當初美琴在懷孕的時候就曾經說過兩家人要結為連理，水門和富嶽聽見這句話只是笑笑的沒有說什麼。

水門沒想到自己的大女兒和小女兒剛好和美琴的兩位兒子同年，這就造成兩家人決定聯姻的現象，富嶽看見這樣的情形只是覺得有點頭痛，妻子想要做的事情他都管不了。

水門本身就沒有在管自己的妻子，因此雲想要做什麼水門也都管不了，只是大家都沒想到有這樣的巧合存在，似乎好像是宇智波集團註定要和波風集團聯姻的樣子。

雪子和鼬以及鳴人和佐助的第一次見面是在飯局上面，那時候的他們還是生澀的小孩，鼬見到自己的未婚妻的樣子感到很喜歡，佐助看見鳴人後覺得驚為天人，此後他們兩兄弟馬上開始一連串的追求。

雪子和鳴人多少有些不堪其擾，雖然說雪子和鳴人對於鼬和佐助的印象並不差，只是他們不喜歡這樣的感覺，水門知道女兒都遺傳到雲的美貌，多少都會有些人追求。

美的事物人都會想要接近的，只是水門沒想到鼬和佐助會這樣勤快的去追求自己的兩位女兒，兩小無猜的感覺不知道是怎樣？只是現在雪子似乎對於鼬的追求感到很傷腦筋，鳴人反而很喜歡和佐助在一起。

「我回來了。」雪子和哥哥幻回到家。

「回來啦！我已經煮好飯囉！」雲看見兒子女兒回家後笑笑的說。

「喔！我去換衣服。」幻先行到樓上去換衣服。

「我去放東西。」雪子準備去樓上。

「啊！姊姊！」鳴人高興的馬上去抱著自己的姊姊。

「小鳴，等等啦！我等下就和妳玩。」雪子摸摸妹妹的頭。

「好。」鳴人很開心大姐會陪她玩。

七歲的千葉看見這樣的情形一句話也都沒說，千葉拍拍五歲的鳴人的頭，鳴人傻笑的看著千葉，千葉有時候覺得鳴人真的很黏自己的大姐，看樣子是因為鳴人從出生起就一直跟在雪子身邊的關係。

幻換好衣服下來看見這樣的情形只是把小妹抱起來，鳴人很高興可以在自己哥哥的懷裡撒嬌，幻可是很疼愛自己的妹妹們的，雲看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的，家裡的孩子們總是會用自己的方式去和自己的兄弟姊妹相處。

雪子放好東西後下來準備吃晚飯，今天在學校和鼬看了一整天讓她覺得很煩躁，鳴人卻很喜歡和佐助一起玩耍，雖然雪子對於鼬不是那樣的討厭，只是覺得他有點煩人。

『該死的小鼬，真的是超級煩人的傢伙！！』雪子莫名的老大不爽。

「小雪，怎麼了嗎？」雲察覺到心愛的女兒脾氣不是很好。

「媽，到底有什麼樣的方法可以甩開小鼬？」雪子乾脆一點問清楚會比較好。

「小鼬不是對妳很好嗎？為什麼要這樣說呢？」雲不了解女兒的想法。

「我覺得他很煩，我不喜歡一直有人在我的身邊繞來繞去。」雪子天生就討厭異性在自己的身邊轉來轉去。

「那小雪要把自己的想法告訴小鼬，這樣小鼬就不會在妳的身邊轉來轉去。」雲告訴自己的女兒。

「唉！好吧！」雪子無話可說。

雪子本身對於鼬並不是那樣的討厭，只是鼬的追求讓雪子不知道要怎樣去應付才好，雪子知道鼬對她真的很好，兩人也是青梅竹馬的關係，鼬的能力真的很出色，當然雪子的能力也不差。

他們的父親水門已經在開始訓練他們，想要把他們培養成獨立的繼承人，幻和雪子對於這樣一點意見也沒有，跟著自己的父親做事情總是會有好處的，同時他們的確也該好好的接觸公司的事務。

父母親總是忙碌的樣子可是讓他們幾個小孩子不捨，他們很不喜歡自己父母親忙碌的樣子，因為自己到現在還沒有能力可以幫忙自己的父母親，有時候幻看見這樣的情形會想要幫忙水門。

其實鼬和雪子早就知道自己的父母親有幫他們訂下婚約，只是這件事情他們一直以來都沒有說什麼，雖然說也不是盲目的遵從自己父母親的意思，只是他們都認為這件事情並不是壞事，至少對他們現在來說是這樣。

鳴人和佐助是因為互相喜歡的關係就根本沒有感覺，加上現在兩人也不過才五歲而已，能夠說什麼話，雪子對於鼬雖然有很高的評價，但是很討厭鼬總是在自己的身邊打轉。

那種感覺真的對雪子來說很不舒服，雪子並不是那種喜歡異性在自己身邊打轉的人，對此雪子決定好好的去和鼬說，拜託他不要這樣黏人，想要追求自己也不需要做到這樣。

鳴人跟在雪子的身邊讓大家看見後只是會心一笑，雪子摸摸鳴人的頭沒有說什麼，鳴人總是非常的愛跟在雪子的身邊，似乎是因為鳴人從出生起就是雪子在照顧的原因。

雲看見這樣的情形也只是微笑，什麼事情都不能打動鳴人離開雪子的身邊，除非佐助來到家裡玩耍才有可能，要不然鳴人是絕對會一直跟在雪子的身邊，超黏人的鳴人只有待在雪子身邊才會感到很安心。

雪子看見這樣的情形也沒有感到什麼大不了的事情，只要鳴人高興雪子一點意見也沒有，鳴人可以說是大家疼愛的寶貝孩子，畢竟是家裡最小的孩子，大家都很疼愛她。

「姊姊，我跟妳說喔！」鳴人開心的對雪子說話。

「嗯？」雪子專心的聽妹妹的話。

「我好喜歡佐助喔！」鳴人說出自己的宣言。

「是嗎？那很好呀！」雪子知道鳴人是多麼的喜歡佐助。

雪子並不會告訴鳴人說佐助的壞話，鳴人的感覺一向都沒有錯誤，鳴人喜歡佐助就表示說鳴人對佐助的感覺非常好，可見佐助和鳴人在一起是多麼的登對，雪子笑笑的看著眼前的情況。

其實雪子也知道自己並不是那樣的討厭鼬，只是每次看見鼬那樣的優秀，就會有種自卑的感覺出來，在某些方面自己的確是比鼬還要優秀，但是雪子不知道自己是否可以配的上鼬。

學校有很多女孩子都很喜歡鼬，雪子有種奪人所愛的感覺，況且某些女孩子對於鼬可是非常的執著，不小心的話自己得罪那些女性可是會很慘的，儘管雪子的防身功夫非常的厲害多少也是會害怕。

「小鼬，我並不討厭你，但是…」雪子很想要把自己的顧忌給說出來。

「是因為那些女生的關係嗎？」鼬大概知道是什麼樣的原因了。

「嗯！我不想要造成爸媽的麻煩。」雪子才不希望自己的事情要父母親處理。

「我會想辦法的，成為我的女友好不好？」鼬多少帶有請求的意味。

「如果你處理好的話，我沒有問題。」雪子決定去接受鼬的存在。

「嗯！」鼬當然會好好的清除一下障礙。

鼬當然知道雪子不想要造成父母親的麻煩，父母親除了公司的事情要忙之外還有忙學校的事情，雪子才不會讓自己出事情要父母親去處理，其實雪子早就有計畫想要整整那些對自己不利的女性。

只是有點害怕自己的外公理事長猿飛會罵她，對於某些事情猿飛可是很嚴格的，因此家中的人總是會小心翼翼的不去踩到猿飛的地雷，要不然猿飛生氣的話只有遙月出馬才可以安撫下來。

對此雪子多少有些顧忌在，雪子並不是那樣不通情理的孩子，只是討厭人家欺負自己，而當下自己卻又不能還手，她不能因為仗著學校的理事長是自己的外公而欺負人，儘管她事後還是會給那些人好看。

一如往常的佐助在幼稚園當中和鳴人玩的很愉快，佐助總是會待在鳴人的身邊保護鳴人，鳴人的笑容是班級當中所有人的最愛，漂亮的孩子大家都很喜歡接近，鳴人就是因為很漂亮的關係大家才會喜歡接近鳴人。


	4. 章一 什麼？宇智波集團要和波風集團聯姻？2

佐助總是會笑笑的看著鳴人和大家玩在一起的樣子，如果有人想要欺負鳴人的話，佐助一定會把那個人給打飛的，佐助是不容許有人欺負鳴人，鳴人可是他的寶貝，要是誰敢欺負鳴人的話，佐助不會給那個人好臉色看。

「小鹿！」鳴人開心的抱著鹿丸。

「怎麼了？」鹿丸似乎不介意鳴人這樣抱他。

「陪我玩。」鳴人甜甜的對鹿丸說。

「佐助不是會陪妳嗎？」鹿丸沒有看見佐助的身影。

「佐助被老師叫去了，老師說有事情要找佐助。」鳴人嘟著嘴巴說。

「好吧！」鹿丸只好認命的陪鳴人玩耍。

「YA！YA！小鹿最好了。」鳴人很高興可以和鹿丸一起玩耍。

佐助的確是被幼稚園的老師叫去幫忙，臨走前叫鳴人去找鹿丸一起玩耍，佐助可是會擔心鳴人很孤單的，鳴人開心的點頭說會去找鹿丸一起玩耍的，佐助這才放心的去找老師。

佐助並不知道老師找他到底有什麼事情，幼稚園的老師大部分不太會找學生幫忙事情，木葉學園包含幼稚園的存在，每位老師都是經過審核才會進入木葉學園當老師的。

當然幼稚園的老師也不例外，偶爾幼稚園當中會有幼保科系的人來幫忙，只是帥氣的佐助被老師找去幫忙不知道是要做什麼事情就是，佐助還是會乖乖的去找老師看看是要做什麼事情。

「老師，你找我做什麼？」佐助看著老師。

「啊！佐助，可以請你幫我把這份文件拿給家政科的伊魯卡老師嗎？」老師把東西拿給佐助。

「好的。」佐助知道老師想要找誰。

佐助走在校園當中把文件抱好，佐助自然知道家政科的老師是誰，那個人是負責照顧鳴人的女士，鳴人非常喜歡的一個人，因此佐助決定和鳴人一起去找伊魯卡，佐助先去教室把鳴人給帶出來，然後再和鳴人一起在校園當中找人。

鳴人聽見說可以去找伊魯卡就非常的高興，鳴人最喜歡的人當中其中一位就是伊魯卡，當然兩位幼稚園的學生在校園當中走來走去不會引起人家的側目，佐助走的地方都是小徑，那裡可以很快就到達他們想要去的地方。

「請問？」佐助敲門。

「啊！請進！」伊魯卡打開門。

「小海豚！」鳴人撲上伊魯卡。

「是小鳴和佐助呀！」伊魯卡抱好鳴人。

「打擾了。」佐助有禮貌的說。

「呵呵！」伊魯卡笑笑的款待他們。

「這是幼稚園老師要給伊魯卡老師的東西。」佐助把東西交給伊魯卡。

「真是謝謝你了，佐助。」伊魯卡微笑的說。

「小海豚，卡卡呢？」鳴人直接問另外一個人的存在。

「卡卡西去上課，要晚點才會回來。」伊魯卡知道鳴人很黏他們的。

「小鳴好想卡卡和小海豚喔！」鳴人開始撒嬌。

「呵呵！小鳴越來越可愛了呢！」伊魯卡摸摸鳴人的頭。

「佐助，吃點心吧！我等下送你們回去。」伊魯卡微笑的說。

「好的，謝謝伊魯卡老師。」佐助很有禮貌的坐下來吃點心。

「佐助果然是有禮貌的孩子。」伊魯卡很喜歡佐助。

「小海豚，我跟妳說喔！佐助對我好好喔！」鳴人開心的對伊魯卡說。

「是嗎？小鳴遇到很好的人呢！」伊魯卡知道佐助是鳴人的未婚夫。

佐助看見鳴人開心的樣子只是微笑，伊魯卡抱著鳴人和自己聊天的樣子讓佐助感到很安心，只是佐助有些不解鳴人口中提到的人到底是誰，那個人好像跟伊魯卡有關係似的，佐助也不知道要怎樣去開口問。

只是不好意思的吃著伊魯卡準備的茶點，畢竟佐助不是那種很愛打探人家消息的人，才會這樣安靜的吃著點心，雖然他內心當中很好奇鳴人口中的那個人到底是誰，讓鳴人這樣喜歡他。

幼稚園老師並不會擔心他們沒有回去，每次叫他們來送東西的時候他們總是會晚些回去，幼稚園的老師全部都知道，況且他們的行蹤大家都掌握的很清楚，不需要刻意去擔心那麼多。

「那個…請問？」佐助有話要問的樣子。

「有什麼事情嗎？佐助。」伊魯卡溫和的問。

「鳴人口中的卡卡是？」佐助好奇的問了一下。

「呵呵！小鳴說的是卡卡西，旗木卡卡西。」伊魯卡告訴佐助。

「旗木企業的大少爺？」佐助有聽過這個人的名字。

「嗯！同時也是小鳴的表哥。」伊魯卡擦擦鳴人的嘴巴。

「呦！我可愛的小鳴。」卡卡西來到辦公室當中。

「卡卡！」鳴人很高興可以看見卡卡西。

「來幫伊魯卡送東西？」卡卡西抱起鳴人。

「嗯！和佐助一起幫小海豚送東西。」鳴人蹭蹭卡卡西。

「我可愛的小鳴長大囉！會幫伊魯卡送東西。」卡卡西摸摸鳴人的頭。

「嘿嘿！」鳴人笑笑的看著卡卡西。

「你好，我叫宇智波佐助。」佐助有禮貌的打招呼。

「你好，我是小鳴的表哥，我叫旗木卡卡西。」卡卡西笑笑的看著佐助。

「你上課上完了？」伊魯卡沒有聽見鐘聲。

「喔！老師放我一馬，剛剛在小考，提前寫完就先走。」卡卡西告訴伊魯卡。

「這樣呀！」伊魯卡知道卡卡西是很聰明的人。

「親愛的伊魯卡小親親，妳今天沒課嗎？」卡卡西似乎忘記伊魯卡的課表。

「我今天要教家政課，所以今天不上課。」伊魯卡似乎已經懶得去糾正卡卡西叫人的方式。

「嗯？伊魯卡老師還是學生嗎？」佐助有些不解的問。

「啊！我和卡卡西還是大學生，但是我們已經取得證照可以教書。」伊魯卡笑笑的說。

「小海豚和卡卡都很厲害喔！」鳴人笑的很開心。

「喔喔！」佐助點頭。

伊魯卡和卡卡西把佐助和鳴人送回幼稚園去，鳴人似乎不是很想要和伊魯卡還有卡卡西分開，多少有在鬧脾氣當中，伊魯卡看見這樣的鳴人只是摸摸鳴人的頭，卡卡西對於這位小妹可是非常的疼愛的，自然很容易就摸清楚自己小妹的脾氣。

今天卡卡西和伊魯卡本來就要去鳴人家裡一趟，鳴人的父親可是卡卡西的指導教授，怎麼樣卡卡西都要去一趟才可以，因此卡卡西答應鳴人晚上一定可以看見他和伊魯卡。

鳴人這才乖乖的不鬧脾氣，伊魯卡親吻鳴人的臉頰，鳴人點點頭表示說今天會乖乖的等他們來，卡卡西一定會準時的去赴約，他可不想要對自己的小妹失約，家族裡面的所有人全部都很疼愛鳴人。

佐助發現到鳴人總是有許多人的疼愛，鳴人總是會掛上微笑等待那些人，佐助知道自己要成為鳴人的另外一半就要好好的保護鳴人，鳴人身邊的每個人總是都很保護鳴人。

而且大家都很疼愛鳴人，捨不得鳴人受到任何的傷害，佐助了解到鳴人是多麼重要的人，對自己來說和對別人來說都是很重要的人，因此不管怎樣自己一定要好好的保護鳴人，要讓鳴人永遠的維持開心的笑容。

鳴人開心的笑容可是大家最大的動力，因此不管怎樣都要好好的維持才可以，想要傷害鳴人的人就要付出很大的代價，他們是不會輕易的原諒傷害鳴人的人，鳴人身邊的人都不會輕易的原諒的。

「佐助、佐助！」鳴人叫自己最喜歡的人。

「嗯？」佐助回過神來。

「佐助發呆囉！」鳴人笑笑的看著佐助。

「是因為妳太可愛的關係。」佐助說出自己的心裡話。

鳴人聽見這句話多少有些害羞，五歲的鳴人多少有些了解到喜歡的定義是什麼，小孩子的佔有慾望可是不會那麼輕易的就改變的，鳴人對佐助多少有小孩子的佔有慾望，鳴人喜歡佐助，誰都不可以和她搶佐助的。

當然這件事情佐助也了解到，佐助對鳴人的佔有也是很強烈的，不會那樣輕易的就把鳴人給讓出去的，佐助很喜歡鳴人，真的是很喜歡鳴人，鳴人喜歡的人只可以是自己，佐助可是非常的霸道。

了解佐助的人都會知道這件事情，小孩子的佐助偶爾會表現出自己的霸道，會讓大家都知道自己不是那樣好欺負，而且他會好好的保護自己喜歡的人，絕對不會讓她受到任何的傷害。

天真的鳴人和霸道的佐助可以說是絕配，佐助會用自己的方式去守護鳴人，鳴人會用自己的方式去佔有佐助，兩人在某些方面可是不相讓的，小孩子的純真和霸道構築他們兩人之間的情感。

等到了長大他們就會慢慢的了解到自己是多麼的愛對方，現在的他們還正在摸索狀態，感情的事情不能急於一時，只需要慢慢來一定就會看到開花結果，佐助和鳴人總有一天會懂他們兩人是多麼的喜歡對方。


	5. 章一 什麼？宇智波集團要和波風集團聯姻？3

兩人的母親一時興起的遊戲造成一對佳偶也不是不好的事情，更何況他們的哥哥姊姊也是互相喜歡對方，只是現在有點小小的誤會在，解開之後他們兩人一定會順利在一起。

「小鼬，你真的很出色。」雪子難得會和鼬一起走回家。

「小雪，妳也很出色，妳不要想太多。」鼬牽起雪子的手很認真的告訴她。

「我只是覺得自己不一定配的上你。」雪子對自己多少沒有什麼自信。

「笨蛋，妳真的很愛亂想，我們的未來很長，慢慢來就好。」鼬親吻雪子的額頭安慰她。

聽見鼬說的話雪子馬上臉紅，她懂對方說的話，自己真的是想太多，對方不會因為自己出色不出色而不喜歡自己，根本就是自己想太多，看見這樣的情形雪子真的不知道要說什麼，鼬對她真的很好。

看見佐助和鳴人的感情很好的樣子雪子多少有些羨慕，鼬對自己的好自己沒有看到，現在好好想想之後她知道對方對自己真的很好，自己應該要好好的接受他，不需要去想太多。

雲和美琴很開心寶貝兒女們感情很好，水門和富嶽一直都是很好的朋友，所以對於妻子們想要聯姻的想法自然沒有太大的意見，富嶽只是沒想到兩個兒子會喜歡上水門的兩個女兒。

「我們去買甜點吧！我記得你很喜歡吃三色丸子。」雪子恢復情緒之後告訴鼬。

「好。」鼬很開心可以看到雪子的笑容。

幼稚園下課後鳴人乖乖的和佐助一起回家，因為水門和雲有點事情會晚點回家，她只好待在佐助家，哥哥幻說自己今天要去朋友家會晚點回家，千葉的話則是先去舅舅家待。

佐助很開心鳴人可以跟自己回家，兩人總是想要相處在一起，美琴看見可愛的小鳴人來家裡玩，當然會準備好點心來歡迎她，佐助對於點心不是那樣的喜歡，可是他很樂意陪著自己喜歡的人一起吃點心。

鼬和雪子買好點心後一起回去宇智波家，水門和雲告訴自己的寶貝孩子們說今天他們父親會晚點回家，所以請他們自己先去別人家待一陣子，晚點會一一的把他們接回家。

這也是為什麼雪子和鳴人會去宇智波家，幻告訴父母親說自己會走路回家，不需要太過擔心，千葉說雷晚點會送她回家，所以水門和雲只要去宇智波家接雪子和鳴人。

「鳴人，嘴巴張開！」佐助拿了一個點心給她吃。

「啊！」鳴人乖乖地把嘴巴給張開。

「好吃嗎？」佐助親自餵給鳴人吃點心。

「好好吃。」鳴人細細地把點心給咀嚼完畢吞下肚子後說。

看見鳴人開心的笑容佐助很開心，他最喜歡看對方的笑容，雖然鳴人不太懂為什麼佐助很喜歡親自餵點心給自己吃，可是她還是很開心可以吃到點心，美琴看著他們的互動微笑。

鼬和雪子進入屋子裡看見佐助和鳴人的互動沒有多說什麼，因為佐助在某些方面來說也是在模仿鼬，雪子不喜歡吃甜點，鼬和親問餵甜點給雪子吃，而對方會乖乖給吃掉。

長期看鼬和雪子互動的佐助當然也會用這樣的方式來對待鳴人，天真可愛的鳴人似乎不太介意這樣，她很喜歡和佐助互動，他們兩人的感情真的很好，幾乎可以說是形影不離。

「要吃點心嗎？鼬。」美琴看見大兒子回來的樣子問。

「不了，我們剛剛買了三色丸子。」鼬難得會拒絕自己的母親。

「我準備飲料給你們。」美琴對此不以為忤。

「媽，謝謝。」鼬多少有些不好意思。

「阿姨，謝謝。」雪子一定會乖乖地打招呼。

美琴開心的準備好飲料給鼬和雪子喝，看見母親開心的樣子鼬沒有多說什麼，雪子猜測是因為自己和鳴人過來的關係才會這樣開心，曾經美琴有告訴她說她們過來家裡的氣氛才會不會這樣悶。

畢竟家裡的三個男人每個都面無表情，讓自己感到很無聊，雪子和鳴人過來才會看見兒子們開心的樣子，會為了追求自己喜歡的女性而發揮追求的方式，看見這樣的情形美琴會覺得很有趣。

在宇智波家用過晚餐之後水門和雲才過來接她們回家，鳴人不捨的和佐助道別，雪子和鼬微笑的和對方道別後才離開，水門看見鳴人一點也不想要和佐助分開的樣子苦笑。

「小鳴，明天去學校會見到佐助，我們該回家。」水門努力想辦法勸勸自己的小女兒。

「爸爸。」鳴人哭喪著臉的樣子讓人心疼。

「好了，乖乖回家睡覺，明天學校見。」佐助伸出手摸摸鳴人的頭。

「好。」鳴人乖乖地點頭。

雲跟美琴說了一些話後就和丈夫以及女兒一起回家，兩家人住的很近可以步行回家，幻和千葉回到家後各自回房間做事情，幻對於兩位妹妹去隔壁宇智波家沒有太大的意見，畢竟宇智波家的兩個兒子是她們未婚妻。

千葉趴在床上看漫畫，鳴人偷偷去她的房間，準備嚇嚇自己的二姊，鳴人故意坐在她的身上把千葉給嚇到，對於自己的小妹老是嚇自己的事情千葉只能很無奈，然後抓著鳴人搔癢。

兩姊妹打鬧的聲音傳到幻耳中，躺在床上想事情的幻聽見她們兩人的聲音只是微笑，千葉和鳴人是家裡最活潑的兩個女孩子，相差兩歲的她們感情真的很好，會一起打鬧是很正常的事情。

「臭小鳴，妳竟然偷襲我！」千葉把鳴人抓過來搔癢。

「哈哈！哈哈！對不起啦！千葉姐姐，我錯了啦！」鳴人被千葉搔癢後馬上投降。

雪子把東西放好之後去幻的房間，兄妹兩人總是有許多話可以說，他們兩人每天會分享許多事情，偶爾雪子也會把自己的感情事情分享給兄長，幻很樂意聽妹妹說這些事情。

幻對於妹妹和鼬的事情沒有多說什麼，他知道這件事情根本就是雪子想太多，要是他們兩人說開之後自然不需要去想太多，有時候幻真的不懂雪子的腦袋在想什麼，有些事情根本不需要去想太多。

明明雪子和鼬的感情很好，可是有時候雪子會不小心想太多，某方面來說鼬真的會很傷腦筋，幻多多少少會同情他，畢竟他很了解自己的妹妹，有時候幻真不知道他的大妹到底像誰。

「和鼬解開誤會了？」幻看見雪子的心情很好的樣子問。

「嗯！我和他說開了，是我自己想太多。」雪子有些不好意思的說著。

「妳現在才知道妳自己想太多，我就跟妳說了，笨蛋。」幻沒好氣地看著自己的妹妹。

「我有個出色的哥哥，會讓我覺得我自己一點也不出色。」雪子嘟著嘴看著自己的兄長。

「喔？是我的錯囉！」幻聽見雪子這樣說很想打她。

「難道不是嗎？」雪子氣呼呼的樣子真的很可愛。

「少來！是妳自己太笨！」幻才不覺得是自己的原因。

「哼哼！」對於兄長說的話雪子一點也不想要承認。

幻笑笑地看著自己的妹妹，他有三個妹妹當然了解她們的個性，對於雪子的個性有時候自己還真的不知道要說什麼才好，幻出色的能力多少讓雪子有些壓力，可是父母親從沒有給他們任何的壓力。

根本就是雪子自己想太多，幻真心的覺得是這樣，鼬是個很好的人，雪子哪會配不上他，而且鼬真的對她很好，幸虧兩人已經說清楚，幻不需要太過擔心，有時候太早有未婚夫果然是個很傷腦筋的事情。

吵鬧一陣子後雪子乖乖回去自己的房間，幻看了一下時間後把東西收拾好準備睡覺，躺上床之後幻閉上眼睛睡覺，其他的事情他不想要去想太多，慶幸自己的父母是很開明的父母。

水門和雲雖然有在學校教書，可是集團的事情還是要處理，兩邊的事情加在一起常常會讓他們有些傷腦筋，但是他們對此甘之如飴，在水門手下工作的人辦事能力不需要太過擔心。

「我要慶幸你在大學的兼課沒有很多，不然話瓜分處理工作上的事情。」雲拿了一杯茶給自己的丈夫。

「會接手集團的事情不是我想要的，只是礙於養父的關係還是認命。」水門對此感到很無奈。

「這也沒辦法，你當初是寄人籬下，是被當繼承人教導。」雲親吻丈夫的臉頰。

「也不是沒有好處，我遇到妳。」水門把妻子摟在懷裡。

雲聽見水門說的話用拳頭輕輕地敲打丈夫的胸部，看見妻子難得害羞的樣子水門微笑，雲是他最愛的人，他認為這輩子最幸運的事情就是遇到妻子，和她組成家庭擁有四個孩子。

寵妻子的水門一點也不在意雲和美琴打賭，讓兩個女兒締結娃娃親，孩子們互相喜歡不需要太過擔心，未來孩子們想要走什麼路水門不會介入，雲當然知道丈夫的意思，自己也不會介入。

四個孩子會有什麼樣的發展不需要太過擔心，水門知道鼬和雪子的糾結點在哪裡，現在看見他們兩人說開自然不需要太過擔心，雲了解丈夫的心思不會多說什麼，孩子們的感情要自己解決。

「小雪和鼬說開後我們不需要擔心。」雲握著水門的手說著。

「是小雪自己想太多，現在看見她想開後我也放心。」水門親親愛妻的臉頰。

夫妻兩人相視而笑，其他的事情不需要去想太多，他們家的孩子很聰明，很多事情不需要去擔心，水門一直相信自己的孩子們可以把所有的事情給處理好，他和雲偶爾提點一下就可。


End file.
